


The Conquered and The Conquer

by donnabella2k7



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Falling In Love, Love Triangles, M/M, More Tags As I Update So There's No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:46:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnabella2k7/pseuds/donnabella2k7
Summary: "History repeats itself, but in such cunning disguise that we never detect the resemblance until the damage is done." - Sydney J. HarrisIn an AU where T'Chaka brings Erik back with him to Wakanda after his father's death, Erik finds himself following in his father's footsteps and becomes a war-dog agent for Wakanda. Love happens that turns into a devastating love triangle that threatens to destroy a nation.





	The Conquered and The Conquer

**Author's Note:**

> I've read almost ever Everpanther fic in this site, so now it's my turn to add new content to this canoe. Hope you guys enjoy.

“Are you sure you cannot be persuaded, cousin?” T’Challa asked as he stood at his cousin's doorway, watching him pack his items.

“Nah. I asked for this.” N’Jadaka chuckled as he packed the last of his clothes in the duffel bag. Taking the bag and swinging it over his shoulder, he turned to face T’Challa. “Uncle said that my dad asked for the same thing when he was my age” he said as he walked towards T’Challa. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he gave him a small smirk. “And what can I say, I’m curious to see how much my hood has changed since I left.”

T’Challa gave a small laugh as he and N’Jadaka walked along the hallway towards the aircraft dock. “I will miss you cousin, although I must say that I am quite relieved that Shuri will no longer have an accomplice for her pranks.” They both shared a laugh that rang through the hallways.

“You say that now, but I’m sure Okoye won’t have a problem taking over for me.” N’Jadaka assured as they neared the exit.

Ahead of them was a Wakandan ship, a line of dora milaje warriors and the rest of the royal family waiting to bid farewell to the departing prince. Shuri notices the approaching princes and runs off towards them.

The young princess looks quite cross as she barrels towards the princes. She lets out a small sob, muffled in N’Jadaka’s chest as she launches herself towards him, her short arms wrapped tightly around his torso and her legs following suite. N’Jadaka promptly drops his duffel bag on the floor as he wraps his arms around Shuri.

“Aw, I didn't know you cared princess.” He jokes as gave the back of Shuri’s head soft pats. N’Jadaka gave out a laugh when he felt vibrations on his chest signifying Shuri’s muffled replies. “I didn't quite here that. Wanna say it again?” He teased as he tried to keep Shuri balanced. Beside him, T’Challa smiled at his little sister’s antics. He stepped forward and grabbed N’Jadaka’s bag on the floor. Surely his cousin will have his hands full with his sister.

“I said I’ll miss you, dummy.” Shuri said as she untangled her legs from her cousin’s torso, but kept one arm around him and used her other to rub away the tears in her eyes. She sniffled then buried her face in N’Jadaka’s stomach and wrapped her other arm around him once more.

N’Jadaka chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Shuri and squeezed, earning a squeak from Shuri as she tried to push him off of her. With another laugh, N’Jadaka loosened his hold of Shuri enough to place a quick kiss to her temple. “I’m gonna miss you too princess.”

Shuri smiles up at him, eyes still watery as she shifts from his front to his side. Arms still around him, they began to walk towards the rest of their family. Ahead of them, the king and queen had smiles on their faces as they watched the two’s interaction. Queen Ramonda steps forward and holds her arms out towards N’Jadaka as Shuri removes herself from her cousin’s side to allow her mother her goodbyes.

Stepping into the queen’s waiting arms, N’Jadaka wraps his arms around her as he feels her own wrapping around him. Burying his face into her neck, he can’t help but take in her comforting scent. A mother’s scent, one he had come to know ever since his uncle had brought him back to Wakanda after his father’s death back in Oakland.

“Bast is always with you.” Ramonda whispers to him as she pulls back and gives N’Jadaka a kiss on the cheek. She then placed both of her hands softly on each side of his face as she gives him a watery smile. “As is your father.” Ramonda moves her hands down N’Jadaka’s neckline and pulls out the gold chain she knows he always had on his person. She caresses the ring entangled in the chain and places it prominently in the center of N’Jadaka’s chest.

“Take care of yourself.” Ramonda said lovingly as she placed a hand on N’Jadaka’s cheek and gave him a sad smile.

“Thanks Auntie. I will.” He said softly as he placed his hand over Ramonda’s. Behind her, he catches the eyes of the king. N’Jadaka releases the queen’s hand as she steps aside to allow N’Jadaka to speak to her husband.

T’Chaka meets him halfway and places a hand on N’Jadaka’s shoulder. “Your father would have been proud of you.” Praised the king as he stares at the ring on his nephew’s chest. “I know that I can never replace your father, but that does not stop me from loving you as one of my own children and being proud of you as he would have been.”

N’Jadaka can feel the prickle of tears in his eyes at the king’s words.

“I had to do this same farewell with my brother when he was your age. And it pains my heart to do the same with you. I know that this mission will take years, but know that Wakanda’s doors are always open to you.” T’Chaka turned with his hand still on N’Jadaka’s shoulder and they began to walk toward the aircraft. “You do your country and family proud, nephew.”

“Thank you my king, I won’t fail Wakanda.” They both stop near the aircraft’s entryway where T'Challa stood with Erik’s bag. Turning towards King T’Chaka once more, N’Jadaka gives him a final farewell as he leans over and gives his uncle a hug. “Goodbye, uncle.”

T’Chaka gives his back a pat as he pulls out of the embrace to give N’Jadaka a smile. “Farewell, nephew. Bast be with you.” N’Jadaka gives him a nod in acknowledgement as he turns to meet his cousin.

T’Challa gives his cousin a smile as he held up N’Jadaka’s duffel bag. “Thanks cousin.” He takes the bag from T’Challa and with his free hand goes to slap hands with T’Challa who follows suit. They did a quick hand shake before crossing their arms in their chest in honor of Wakanda.

“Bye T’Challa.” N’Jadaka says softly as he heads towards the aircraft's entrance. “Goodbye..Erik Stevens.” T’Challa replies as he watches his cousin step up the aircraft’s ramp. N’Jadaka stops upon hearing his American name and turns to stare questioningly as T’Challa. The other gives a small laugh at his cousin’s reaction. “You should get used to hearing people call you that once more.”

Erik shakes his head with a smile. He looks behind T’Challa and sees the rest of his family smiling up at him. He gives them a smile and a final nod of goodbye before turning around and finally heading into the aircraft. Once the ramp lifts and closes behind him, the ship starts up. Okoye, from the sidelines, pounds the end of her spear into the ground three time. A thunderous signal that is followed by the rest of the dora milaje doing the same then crossing their arms in their front. A farewell salute to the departing prince.

The aircraft begins to hover off the dock and then quickly takes off. The royal family remains standing at the dock and watches as one of their own departs to another land.

 

* * *

 

**Some Time Later…**

 

“You are all here today because you have displayed exceptional skills. Skills that are needed out there to protect the citizens of our fine country. Today, I hereby welcome you in the ranks of the United States of America’s Navy Seals. Do your country proud and serve with honor, dignity and courage.” The chief’s enforcing voice rang throughout the reception hall as the new recruits stood in attention. One of those recruits is Erik Stevens.

After leaving Wakanda, Erik joined the US Navy, where he rose the ranks and qualified to apply to become a Navy Seal. As the grueling training he endured finally came to an end, Erik passed with flying colors and now he stands tall with his fellow Seals.

“Dismissed.”

The recruits saluted as the chief gave them a nod. Everyone relaxed as the chief stepped off the podium. Erik gave out an exhausted sigh. It's been a long day in preparation of the ceremony and everyone, including him, were exhausted. With a quick goodbye to his fellow recruits so he walked off towards the barracks.

“Stevens.”

Hearing his name, Erik stopped mid stride and turned towards the person who called him. Turns out, it was the chief. He stood behind Erik with his hands in his pockets.

“Sir.” Erik saluted.

“Stand down.” The chief chuckled. “Walk with me Stevens.” He said as he and Erik walked towards the reception hall’s exit.

“I know you and the rest of your team just got back from training, but your commander highly recommended you and them for an upcoming mission. We have intel that suggests an upcoming attack on Karbala.”

“Karbala?”

“Yes. With the upcoming pilgrimage, it's no surprise that an attack is being planned. A lot of civilians in one place and some of them are top officials.”

“I didn't think any group would risk such an attack on a sacred day.”

The chief hummed in agreement. Frustration was evident on his face as shown by the furrow of his brows. “The Jihadist group there is getting desperate. We took out a large portion of their supplies during a convoy bombing, and we recently raided one of their major headquarters. The group is estimated to have less than 50 members now and it looks like we might have pushed a little too for too soon.. They're going for broke now. They recently orchestrated a bombing at the US Embassy in Baghdad, but we managed to intercept the explosives and took out the bomber. We received word that the remaining members are moving south back to Karbala so we sent out a team to apprehend them, but with so many civilians there, they can’t fully cover the area. I need you and your team to ship out as soon as possible.”

Erik couldn’t help but worry. The situation does seem dire. With that much concentration of people, it’ll be hard to differentiate between a combatant and a civilian. “I’ll inform them right away, sir.”

“Excellent. Be ready to take off at 0700 hours. I managed to secure last minute air transport from one of our new Air Force recruit for you guys, so be ready to be on the ground by noon.”

“Yes, sir.” Erik saluted once more.

“Dismissed.” Chief gave him a nod, which Erik returned.

Instead of returning to the barracks, Erik turned and walked back to his teammates still standing around in the reception hall. “Look alive. We’re being shipped out for a mission.” His team quieted down standing in attention of their team leader. “We’re needed in Karbala as backup for the initial team. The Jihadist rebels are primed to attack so be ready for combat. We depart at 0700 hours. Chief got us air transport from an Air Force recruit and estimates that we’ll have boots on the ground by noon.”

Some of Erik’s teammates began to murmur with each other. “Air Force recruit? I think he means Ross.”

“You don’t mean Everett Ross, right?”

“Yeah, I saw him around the compound before the ceremony. I can’t believe we have him as our pilot.”

“Guys, focus.” Erik snapped his fingers, trying to get the attention go his teammates. “I don't know who our pilot will be, but I'm sure it's someone capable.”

“If chief was the one who secured our pilot, then you can be sure that our pilot is Everett Ross. The stories my Air Force buddy told me about him are crazy.”

Erik has never met Ross, but he has heard some stories about the man. Known for his absolute command of the skies, Ross was almost always sent out as the pilot for rescue missions and some offensive strikes. One of his training buddies had told him about how Ross dodged multiple RPG attacks from insurgents during a rescue mission. He was the only pilot willing to fly into enemy territory despite the reports of heavy fire and had managed to not only save the strike team, but also the remaining civilians caught in the crossfire.

It was revealed later that Ross had broken protocol and set off without the permission of the higher ups. Threats of a possible dishonorable discharge for Ross was spread and many were outraged. The higher ups had backed down from any form of punishment when the strike team and the civilians he had saved protested once work got out about Ross’s possible punishment. After the campaign to save Ross’s career by the people he had saved, he was even given multiple medals and awards for his actions.

Knowing that a man that decorated would be with them for the upcoming mission, managed to ease Erik’s worries and from the reactions of his teammates, they weren’t worried either.

“Alright, alright. We’ll see if Ross is our pilot for tomorrow, but for now, rest up cause we’re shipping out early tomorrow and I don’t want a repeat of what happened with our training mission. Talking to you Andrews.” Erik smirked as Andrews looked sheepish.

Everyone laughed as they gave Andrews playful shoves. He looked embarrassed and smiled shyly as he tried to get the other guys to stop teasing him.

Erik, having taken pity on Andrews decided to end the teasing. “Aright, dismissed. I’ll see you guys bright and early tomorrow.”

“See ya, boss.” Chorused his teammates as he made his way back to the barracks again. As he rounded the corner back to his room, Erik ends up colliding with another person. Despite the hard impact, Erik manages to stay standing, but the same couldn’t be said about the other person, who had fallen hard on his bottom. Erik recovers quickly and kneels in front of the guy he just collided with.

“You okay?” He asks as he watches the other guy recover from the impact. Going by how red the man’s nose had gotten as well as his forehead, his face was probably what collided with Erik’s chest.

“Ouch.” The man groans as he rubs his forehead. When he looks up, Erik freezes as he locks onto the man’s bright blue eyes. Mesmerized by the man’s eyes, he failed to notice the other trying to get his attention. “Um...Are you okay?”

Erik couldn’t hear anything the man was saying. His eyes were a light shade of blue, but as Erik stares into them more, he can clearly see a mix of grey and brown within the bright pools of blue. The man in front of Erik noticed how the other was frozen in front of him. He gave him a few seconds to say anything, but soon it was obvious that he was not about to say anything. Snapping his fingers in front of Erik’s face managed to pull him out of his frozen state. “Hello? You still there?”

Erik slightly shook his head to clear his thoughts. “Y-yeah. I'm good.” He replied hesitantly as he and the other man rose from their position on the floor. Erik having been crouched in front of the man on the floor, extended a hand out to help the man off the floor. “Here, let me help you.” When the other man touched his hand, a jolt of electricity shocked them both as Erik pulled him up and they both finally stood in front of each other.

The other man had flinched a bit from the shock but didn't pull his hand away from Erik’s. Looking down at their hands, the man looked up at Erik.

“Thanks.” He said with the brightest smile Erik had even seen and it was then and there that Erik knew that the growing feeling in his chest could only come from that smile.

_‘Fuck.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Finally managed to put out new content after years of not being active. This will probably be a slow burn since I'm an unreliable author and is currently in the middle of my second junior semester in college. I'll try to update as fast as I can, but expect shorter chapters compared to this one. I've planned and written out the entire plot of the fic, but it just needs to be actually written out. I'm aiming for a weekly update, but that's being too generous. Until then, hope you guys enjoy this chapter.


End file.
